Broken Wings
by nanetys
Summary: Começa com um olhar. E termina com outro olhar. .:Shinji & Hiyori:. .:spoilers:.


_**Disclaimer:** Tenho cara de Cubo Mágico pra Bleach me pertencer?_

**

* * *

**

Broken Wings

-

Começa com um olhar.

Um olhar de raiva, desprezo e indiferença, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Mas não era nada pessoal – era o jeito que ela olhava para todo mundo, e com ele não seria diferente. Afinal de contas, ele era tão idiota quanto todos os outros – talvez até mais, pelo jeito que agia, apesar de ser um capitão.

Um olhar idiota, confuso e indagador. Ele não sabia quem era aquela menina baixinha de sobrancelhas franzidas que estava sempre discutindo com quem quer que se aproximasse dela e que só lhe dispensava palavras ríspidas e xingamentos. Mas ele não se ofendia porque sabia que ela era daquele jeito com todo mundo.

E, por algum motivo, eles se tornam próximos. Não se pode explicar como – uma longa, longa história. Longa o bastante para que eles se esqueçam, ou tenham preguiça de relembrar. Até porque eles nunca prestaram atenção a esses detalhes, afinal foi algo tão _natural_ que eles mal perceberam o que estava acontecendo.

E quando deram por si, já estavam amarrados um ao outro por laços que nem mesmo eles entendiam.

Ela parecia uma bonequinha, de certo ponto de vista – era o que ele pensava. Quando ela não estava resmungando, ou dando chineladas em alguém, ou falando todos os palavrões de que tinha conhecimento. Quando ela estava quieta, sentada em algum canto, contemplando o nada, pensativa, ou quando se encostava em alguma árvore e acabava cochilando. E ele se descobria, então, encarando-a, naqueles poucos momentos em que era seguro fazer isso; admirando a inocência e a fragilidade que ela tinha e tentava a todo custo esconder por baixo de toda aquela rispidez.

E ela o achava um idiota. Não havia outra palavra que o descrevesse melhor – ele era infantil, desligado e muito inconstante. Como alguém como ele podia ter se tornado capitão? Ela só podia pensar que força não está relacionada à personalidade. Porém, sem perceber, ela o admirava, porque apesar de tudo ela conseguia – _às vezes_ – ser responsável, além de, no fundo, ser uma boa pessoa, disposto a receber de braços abertos qualquer um que conseguisse conquistá-lo.

Antes que eles percebessem, já faziam parte um do outro – não havia _Shinji_ sem _Hiyori_, nem _Hiyori_ sem _Shinji_. Eles se precisavam, mutuamente, e estavam tão acostumados àquilo que nem mesmo se davam conta da dependência que tinham um do outro. Afinal de contas, o jeito mais difícil de perceber o quão forte seu coração bate é quando ele finalmente pára.

Mas eles tinham a eternidade para aprender do jeito _fácil_.

Só que eles não aprenderam – eles ignoravam o que sentiam, como duas crianças. Duas crianças que não cresciam, e não entendiam, e não aprendiam, e não aceitavam. E ficaram na mesma por séculos e séculos. Mas quando chegaram os momentos difíceis, eles tiveram que abrir os olhos para a verdade.

Porém, eles abriram apenas os olhos. Não abriram seus corações, nem suas bocas. E a verdade ficou guardada dentro deles, porque quando a tempestade passou eles novamente caíram na ilusão de que tinham tempo para se prepararem e se acostumarem.

E continuaram adiando o que não deveria ser adiado; adiando aquilo que já deveria ter sido dito, assumido e consumado quando eles trocaram os primeiros olhares. Sim, porque mesmo que seus olhares fossem os mesmos de sempre, seus corações não eram.

E ela gostava da idiotice e da despreocupação dele; de como ele conseguia aceitar as coisas serenamente, não perdendo a cabeça quase nunca. E gostava de como ele desperdiçava atenções a ela, porque mesmo que reclamasse ele sempre estava ali. Sempre fazia tudo por ela, ainda que fingisse que não era a intenção e ainda que ela fingisse não entender. Ela gostava de poder confiar em alguém e saber que sempre teria alguém ao seu lado, e ela nem mesmo entendia de onde vinha essa certeza, mas o importante era que aquilo a fazia feliz.

E ele gostava do quanto ela era irritável e cabeça-dura – ele se divertia indescritivelmente vendo-a perder o controle e explodir. E gostava do quanto ela parecia precisar dele, ainda que não demonstrasse isso sob aspecto algum e gostava do quanto ela era birracenta e infantil, e ele não sabia explicar porque gostava daquilo nela. Mas não era qualquer garota que conseguia agüentar todas as surras que a vida dá e se levantar de cabeça erguida, pronta pra próxima, como se não tivesse sido nada.

Eles eram felizes.

Mas tudo acaba.

E acaba com outro olhar.

Dessa vez, um olhar doce, de arrependimento, e um sorriso frágil. Um olhar que não combina com ela, mas é o olhar que ela lhe dá, e ele sabe que ela não olharia daquele jeito para mais ninguém. E ela pensa no quanto ele foi bom para ela, e no quanto foi sortuda por tê-lo ao seu lado durante todo aquele tempo. E ela sabe que, se morrer naquele momento, vai morrer feliz, porque ele vai ser a última coisa que ela vai ver e porque é ele quem está segurando e porque ele está ao seu lado como sempre esteve.

Mas o olhar dele é cheio de desespero, dor, angústia. E cheio de carinho, também. E ele nunca estivera tão assustado como naquele momento, e ela sabe que apenas por ela ele ficaria daquele jeito. E ele pensa que ela não pode morrer, não em seus braços, não naquele momento, não daquele jeito. Não, ele tem tanta coisa para dizer ainda – ele ainda precisa dizer que a ama. E eles têm tanto para viver juntos, e ele sabe disso, e ele não quer perder o futuro que poderiam ter juntos.

Então, no fim, eles continuam de boca fechada. Mas está tudo bem, porque eles abriram seus corações.

E não termina com o "felizes para sempre".

_-_

_Obrigada por ser um amigo assim para mim  
Oh, eu rezo por um amigo para a vida  
E já alguma vez lhe disse o quanto você significa para mim?  
Você significa tanto para mim...  
Estou pensando o tempo todo como te dizer o que eu sinto  
Contemplando frases... estou olhando para a eternidade  
Estou flutuando em serenidade..._

_E estou tão perdida por palavras  
E estou tão assoberbada_

_Por favor, não vá ainda  
Pode ficar por um momento, por favor?  
Podemos dançar juntos  
Podemos dançar para sempre_

_Debaixo de suas estrelas essa noite  
Viveremos e respiraremos esse sonho_

_Então, feche seus olhos, mas não sonhe muito fundo  
E por favor me passe algumas memórias  
E quando eu caio você está debaixo de  
mil corações partidos, carregado por mil asas partidas_

_(Flyleaf – _Broken Wings_)_

* * *

**N/A** Ainda te odeio, Kubo.

Tipo, oi? Vocês não sabem como tem sido difícil ler Bleach. Eu estava lendo – há algumas semanas – o capítulo 383. Aí eu estava na maior alegria de ver o Byakuya e o Kenpachi ownando o Yammy, quando chega a página 10 – sim, eu lembro até a _página_. Aí eu respirei fundo e mudei de página. E o Shinji ainda estava chorando, e segurando a Hiyori e o Aizen sendo _sensível_ como ele só. E de repente apareceu o rosto da Hiyori, e eu tive _certeza_ de que ela estava morta. Aí eu já comecei a xingar o Kubo e falar que nunca mais ia ler Bleach, e fui ler Naruto (que é outra decepção na minha vida). Aí, eu acabei de ler Naruto e voltei pra Bleach, porque a curiosidade foi maior. E foi aí que meu coração se acalmou, porque se o Shinji pediu pro Hacchi cuidar dela é porque ela ainda estava viva.

Aí, eu fique feliz de novo, porque eu ia ver o Shinji e o Aizen lutar – vocês têm idéia de que tipo de luta seria essa? – quando o Kubo me decide voltar pro Tousen. ARGH.

Mas, pelo menos, no 386, aconteceu algo de bom 8D O quê? Muito simples:

EU, EU, EU! O TOUSEN SE FUDEU! EU, EU, EU, O TOUSEN SE FUDEU! PERDEU, PREIBÓI! XD E ainda foi ownado pelo Hisagi em toda a sua gostosura *-* (vocês não fazem idéia de como eu odiava aquele cego filho da mãe D:)

Melhor parar com os surtos por aqui, antes que alguma fangirl do Tousen me bata (existe alguma? /brimks)

(PS: Aizen é parente do Raito Yagami, só pode D:)

_**Reviews? ;-;**_


End file.
